User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/Hallowboomer vs. Elf vs. Tuber vs. Flamethrower
The Hallowboomer, Elf, Tuber and Flamethrower have some similarities, and in this blog post, I will compare them to help you decide which one is the best for what situation. As we see here, Elf is the outcast in terms of price, having a very low one compared to the others. Flame is also an outcast as it doesn't deal splash. 'The towers' 'Tuber' Tuber, a very powerful, cheap and reliable tower, comes in handy in all phases of the match. It's powerful enough at lvl 5 to be of big help end-game, yet cheap enough to be reliable for early game and even Survival up to an extent. Overall, it is a very reliable tower, and I recommend taking it to almost any match. ---- 'Elf' The Elf can be considered Tuber's younger brother. Weaker, cheaper, rarer. The Elf specializes in early-game defense, being very cheap and still providing sufficient firepower. However, unlike his brother, Tuber, the Elf is impractical to upgrade past level 3, or even perhaps 2. The later levels aren't powerful at all, and shouldn't be relied upon late-game. In fact, the Elf starts to fall behind when the Necromancer comes, and becomes almost completely useless past Wave 17. Overall, the Elf is an excellent tower early-game, however it doesn't have a place after Boss2 comes. ---- 'Flamethrower' The Flamethroer is one of the few towers that could decide between a win and a loss. It holds it's place early game due to it's ability to one-shot Normals, Speedys and severely weaken Slows, but it has its place in late-game due to its ability to slow down zombies. The only time where the Flame is not too useful is mid-game, where a large number of the zombies are Lavas which will distract it. Overall, the Flame is good to have, even though it's damage is only noticeable early-game. ---- 'Hallowboomer' Ah, the new tower, and my favorite tower too. The Hallowboomer is a Elf-Flamethrower hybrid, having a pretty short range, shooting considerably fast and lighting enemies on fire. The Hallowboomer has some traits of all of these tower: the Tuber's reliability, the Elf's fire rate and splash radius, and the Flame's ability to set zombies on fire and slow them down. Unlike Flame, however, on max level it won't cease efficiency mid-game; quite opposite, it will gain usefulness to wipe the hordes of Lavas. The Hallowboomer, unlike Elf or Flame, is not an air-tight early game defense, but it will do. The upgrades are quite pricey; they are the most expensive from the towers listed here. Because of this, Tuber may be considered more reliable early-game in terms of price. Mid-game, the Hallowboomer is only effective if maxed, as the green fire will slow Lavas and clear out the hordes of them. Late-game, the Hallowboomer is very useful, as the ability to slow down countless zombies by 80% makes it a very valuable asset. The only problems with the Hallowboomer is the short range, which can be buffed by the Commander, and the price, which can be lowered by a lvl 3 or 4 DJ (However, a lvl 4 DJ is quite expensive in itself, and even with the -20% price decrease the prices are still the most expensive). 'Comparisons' vs. These two are sort of big competitors. The differences can be outlined pretty quickly; the Tuber is better late-game, while the Elf is a very cheap defense for early game. Unlike the Tuber, Elf is much more survival friendly. 'Summary' Tuber is more expensive and better for late-game. Elf is very cheap and excellent for early-game, and is much more Survival friendly than the Tuber. ---- / vs. These towers can't be compared, as they are about different things. The Elf and Tuber both focus on dealing heavy damage, while the Flame is mainly used to slow down zombies. 'Summary' These towers can't really be compared. Tuber and Elf are best for destroying hordes of zombies, while the Flame is best used as a stall tower. ---- vs. This is a tough one. Both towers have a short-ish range, shoot considerably fast and deal low damage. The Hallowboomer deals less damage, shoots a bit slower and lights zombies on fire. It also has a tiny bit shorter range, and doesn't become useless after wave 17. However, compared to the Elf, it is very expensive, and thus not so reliable for early-game defense on it's own. 'Summary' Elf is more suitable for early-game, where the Hallowboomer doesn't excel. However, if you can afford it, the Hallowboomer is great for late-game. ---- vs. This is also quite tough. Both aren't the best early-game due to Speedys, and both are reliable late-game. The Tuber is known for its specialty: clearing small weak zombies, especially Lavas. Hallowboomer, on the other hand, is great for slowing down zombies, and can be used to clear hordes as well. But is it as effective? Well, let's see. The Tuber fires every 4 second and does 40 splash damage. The Hallowboomer does 8 damage and fires every second (roughly) and does 5 fire damage every second. By the time Tuber fires one shot, the Hallowboomer fires of 4 shots, this being 8 * 4 = 32 damage. Plus if you add the fire damage inflicted for about 3-4 seconds, that's an additional 12-16 damage, resulting in 44-48 damage in 4 second. Yes, this is more than Tuber, but keep in mind that the burn damage can be applied only once, so the effectiveness will decrease compared to Tubers the more of each unit you have. And take note of the fact that the Tuber's explosion size is massive compared to Hallowboomer's. 'Summary' The Tuber is cheaper and does more damage, thus proving very helpful mid- and late-game. The Hallowboomer, while dealing less direct damage, also burns enemies thus slowing them down, which benefits the whole team. So which one should you use? Hallowboomer, if you have sufficient mid- and late-game defense. Tuber, if you need some better mid- to late-game def. Look at Hallowboomer more like a Flamethrower than a Tuber. ---- vs. Both towers are very useful to have and benefit the whole team because of their slow ability. The Hallowboomer has a bigger range, but doesn't only target zombies that aren't on fire, meaning that he will only slow down the zombies on the front line. The Flamethrower is also a better early-game defense and is much cheaper. However, the Hallowboomer, while being much more expensive, also comes with advantages. The fact that he only slows down zombies in the front lines creates a group of slowed zombies, which might benefit splash towers such as Tubers or Mortars. The green fire can slow down Lavas, which the Flame cannot, and the explosions can set several zombies on fire at the same time. The fire also deals 5 fire damage, unlike the Flame's 3, and since the Hallowboomer constantly fires on enemies, it will keep Final Bosses, like the Void, on fire constantly, while dealing noticeable damage. 'Summary' The Hallowboomer, unlike the Flame, can act as a pseudo-Tuber, and is overall more efficient if you need more damage inflicted. While not being the best multi-purpose stall tower, it has its place in the battle. The Flamethrower, being cheaper and not targeting zombies on the front, is a better stall tower - if you are not using Mortars. Due to how the Hallowboomer creates groups of zombies, it pairs perfectly with Mortars. Also keep in mind that the Flamethrower is much more suited for early-game. Phew, well ok that's all I have to say. Feel free to comment your opinions! :D Category:Blog posts